Yajima Maimi
|image = |caption = Yajima Maimi für "℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 165cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Sängerin, Schauspielerin, Model |active = seit 2002 ( Jahre) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = zetima Up-Front Works |mcolor = (seit 2009) (2006-2009) |generation = 1. Generation |acts = ℃-ute, Hello! Project Kids, ZYX, High-King, DIY♡, Cat's♥Eye 7, Mellowquad, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = Official Gree Blog |sig = YajimaMaimiautograph444.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Yajimas Autogramm }} Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) ist eine japanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Sie war Leader von ℃-ute und seit der Graduiation von Michishige Sayumi auch vom Hello! Project. Ihre Nachfolgerin in letzterem ist Wada Ayaka Ihre Mitgliedsfarbe war Rot; allerdings hatte sie unter ℃-ute auch schon Pink und unter Cat's♥Eye 7 Hellblau als Farbe. Biographie Yajima Maimi wurde am 7. Februar 1992 in Saitama, Japan geboren. 2002-2004 Am 30. Juni 2002 trat Yajima den Hello! Project Kids bei. Sie debütierte im Film Koinu Dan no Monogatari, ''in welchem sie eine Hauptrolle hatte. 2003 wurde sie dann Mitglied der Gruppe ZYX, welche zwei Singles veröffentlichte. Als 2004 Berryz Koubou gegründet wurde war Yajima nicht Teil der Formation. Die Idee, die Mitglieder rotieren zu lassen, wurde nicht ausgeführt, und so blieb Yajima ein H!P Kid. 2005-2012 Die übrigen sieben Kinder, zu denen Yajima gehörte, gründeten 2005 die Gruppe °C-ute. Yajima wurde Leader der Gruppe, da die Älteste, Umeda Erika, nicht glaubte, dass sie selbst der Aufgabe gewachsen sei. Die Gruppe debütierte 2007 und veröffentlichte ihre erste Single im Februar diesen Jahres. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Yajima zweiter Kapitän des Futsal-Teams Little Gatas. Am 16. Januar 2008 erschien die Single 16sai no Koi Nante, welche Yajima zusammen mit Abe Natsumi aufnahm. Zudem wurde sie Teil der Gruppe High-King. In den folgenden Jahren bekam Yajima zudem mehrere Filmrollen und arbeitete bei Theaterproduktionen mit. Als eine der ersten Gruppen des SATOYAMA movement Projekts wurde DIY♡ gegründet, welcher Yajima im Juli 2012 beitrat. Ebenfalls im Juli wurde die Arbeit am Theaterstück ''CAT'S♥EYE ''angekündigt. seit 2013 Im März 2013 wurde Yajima Teil der Gruppe Mellowquad, welcher dem Schwesterprojekt des SATOYAMA movements angehörte, SATOUMI movement. Als Michishige Sayumi im Oktober 2014 das Hello! Project verließ wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Yajima Maimi ihr in die Fußstapfen des Hello! Project Leaders folgen würde. Damit wurde sie der erste Leader, der nicht Mitglied bei Morning Musume war. Bei der Verkündung von °C-utes Auflösung im August 2016 gab Yajima bekannt, dass sie nach ihrer Idol-Zeit als Schauspielerin weiterarbeiten möchte. Im Winter des selben Jahres gab sie die Leader-Würde nach 3 Jahren an Wada Ayaka weiter. Persönliches Familie= Yajima hat zwei ältere Brüder. Ihre Cousine ist ANGERMEs Takeuchi Akari. Sie besitzt vier Hunde: Rookie, Cologne, Aroma und Toilette. |-|Bildung= Als Maimi den Hello! Project Kids beitrat, besuchte sie die 5. Klasse der Grundschule. Sie schloss die High School im März 2011 ab. |-|Name Meaning= Yajimas Vorname "Maimi" bedeutet "schöner Tanz" (舞美; maimi). |-|Spitznamen= Folgende Spitznamen werden für Yajima verwendet: *'Maimiii''' (まいみぃ～): Offizieller Spitzname, wird seit ℃-utes Gründung von Mitgliedern und Fans benutzt. *'Yaji' (やじ): Zweiter offizieller Spitzname, wird seit ℃-utes Gründung von Mitgliedern und Fans benutzt. Profile *'Name': Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) *'Geburtstag': *'Geburtsort': Saitama, Präfektur Saitama, Japan *'Spitznamen': Maimiii (まいみぃ～), Yaji (やじ), Maimi (まいみ), Miitan (みぃたん), Yajisan (やじさん), Yassui *'Blutgruppe': O *'Größe': 165 cm *'Westliches Sternzeichen:' Wassermann *'Östliches Sternzeichen:' Affe *'Castinglied': ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ *'Jahre in ℃-ute:' 10 Jahre *'Offizielles Kaomoji:' 从*・ゥ・) *'℃-ute Mitgliedsfarbe:' **'Pink' (2006-2009) **'Rot' (2009-Present) *'DIY♡ Farbe:' Rot *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Farbe:' Hellblau Mitgliedschaft in Gruppen * Hello! Pro Kids (2002-2017) * ZYX (2003) * ℃-ute (2005-2017) * High-King (2008) * Bello! (2009) * BeriKyuu (2011-2015) * DIY♡ (2012) * Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) * Mellowquad (2013) Diskografie Singles *2008.01.16 16sai no Koi Nante (mit Abe Natsumi) Digitale Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru *2011.03.02 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ *2011.03.30 Kousui Sololieder *2007.04.18 Natsu DOKI Lipstick *2009.01.28 Seishun Song *2010.02.24 Lonely girl's night *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *2013.02.06 Ame Solo DVDs/Blu-rays - Yajima Maimi]] *2009.04.29 17's *2010.06.23 Fix no E *2011.03.27 Kaifuu (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.08.30 a foggy doll (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.09.30 a rainy day (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.11.12 Imagine classic (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.12.19 Chelsie *2013.06.06 My Museum Special DVD *2013.12.16 Smiling sky (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.04.09 Blue Wind *2014.12.23 Ways (“e-Hello!” Blu-ray) *2015.10.21 Flowing *2016.09.28 Watashi no Kisetsu Weitere DVDs *2012.08.08 Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ *2014.06.26 Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, & Hagiwara Mai 2014 Birthday Event *2015.04.27 ℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2015 *2015.04.27 Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2015 ~Solo Events Hen~ *2015.06.xx Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.1 Shimizu Saki × Yajima Maimi Talk 2002-2008 *2015.06.xx Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.2 Shimizu Saki × Yajima Maimi Talk 2009-2015 *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 *2017.02.22 Hello! Project Mobile Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live 2016 ~Colon no Musume Futatabi~ Veröffentlichungen Solo-Fotobücher #2007.04.27 Maimi (舞美) #2008.01.27 Sou Sola (爽・空) #2009.04.24 17 #2010.06.05 Yajima Maimi Shashinkan 2008-2010 (矢島舞美写真館 2008-2010) (Kompilations-PB) #2011.11.27 Tabioto (タビオト) #2012.11.27 Hatachi (ハタチ) #2013.05.27 My Museum (マイミュージアム) #2013.10.15 Glass to Mizu (ガラスと水) #2014.03.27 PURE EYES #2015.08.21 Nobody knows23 #2016.08.27 Hitori no Kisetsu Weitere Bücher #2015.04.27 Yajimap Sweets Shugyou no Tabi Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2009 Fuyu no Kaidan ~Boku to Watashi to Obaachan no Monogatari~ (冬の怪談 ~ぼくとワタシとおばあちゃんの物語~) *2011 Black Angels (ブラック・エンジェルズ) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (als Hamura Reiko) *2012 Zomvideo (ゾンビデ) *2012 Black Angels 2 (ブラック・エンジェルズ2) *2012 Black Angels 3 (ブラック・エンジェルズ3) Fernsehprogramme *2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) *2010- Piramekiino G (ピラメキーノG) ("Zakkuri Senshi Piramekid" Corner) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2012 U! Style (遊!Style) *2014- The Girls Live *2014 °C-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) *2017- Furusato no Yume TV-Dramas *2011 Mannequin Girls (マネキン・ガールズ) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2014 Urero mi Taiken Shoujo (ウレロ☆未体験少女) *2014 Naze Toudouin Seiya 16-sai wa Kanojo ga Dekinai no ka? (Episode 3) *2016 Good Morning Call (Episoden 15,16,17) Theater *2007 Neruko wa ℃-ute *2008 Keitai Shosetsuka *2009 Atarumo Hakke!? *2009 Romantic ni Yoroshiku (ロマンチックにヨロシク) *2010 Ran (らん) *2010 Akuma no Tsubuyaki *2011 Ran-2011 New Version!!- (らん―2011 New version!!―) *2011 Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) als Hirano Sakiko (平野咲子) *2013 Taklimakan (タクラマカン) Musikvideos *2007 Buono! - Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん) *2015 MAGIC POWER - I Still Love You (Japanese Ver.) Werbung *2005 American Family Seimei Hoken Kaisha Nippon Shisha 'Urashima Taro Hen' (アメリカンファミリー生命保険会社日本支社「浦島太郎篇」) Internet *2006 Hello! Pro Hour *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 'Hagiwara Mai Desu ga... Nani ka?' *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2006-2008 CUTIE PARTY *2008-2017 ℃-ute Yajima Maimi no I My Me Maimi~ (℃-ute矢島舞美のI My Me まいみ~) *2013 Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) (Radio Frama) *2015-2017 Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club *2016.10 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (freitags) Trivia *Yajima ist eine der schnellsten Läuferinnen im gesamten Hello! Project. Während der früher jährlichen Sportturniere des Unternehmens kam sie fast immer als Erste ins Ziel. Sie läuft zudem als Hobby. *Sie bekan den Spitznamen "Regenmädchen" von den Mitgliedern und Fans, da sie angeblich die Person sei, die an wichtigen Terminen Regen hervorrufen würde. *Sie behauptet sie sei stärker als Sudo Maasa. *Ihre Stärke ist ihrer Meinung nach, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um die kleinen Dinge macht. *Yajima ist als Hundefreundin bekannt. Als einer ihrer Hunde Welpen auf die Welt brachte, gab sie einen Welpen an Berryz Koubous Shimizu Saki weiter. *Sie war das erste Mitglied von °C-ute welches ein Fotobuch bekam und hat in der Gruppe die meisten Solo-DVDs. *Ihre Spezialität ist Wettessen. Einmal ging sie zu einem Wettbewerb und aß 87 Schüsseln Wanko-Soba in 10 Minuten, mehr als alle anderen Bewerber. *Ihre Idole sind Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei und Fujimoto Miki *Sie hatte noch nie Kopfschmerzen und kann sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie sich Kopfschmerzen anfühlen. Weiterführende Links *Official ℃-ute Blog *Offizieller ℃-ute Ameba Blog *Offizielles ℃-ute Profil (Hello Project!) Kategorie:℃-ute Kategorie:2002 beigetreten Kategorie:Geburtstage 1992 Kategorie:Geburtstage im Februar Kategorie:Leader des Hello! Projects Kategorie:Vor der Gründung Hello! Projects geborene Mitglieder cs:Yajima Maimi en:Yajima Maimi es:Yajima Maimi it:Yajima Maimi Kategorie:Leader Kategorie:Abgänge 2017